El peso de un mundo
by Alier Gerdan
Summary: La destrucción total de Runaterra quizá pueda evitarse, a pesar de que el mundo se encuentre lleno de guerras y maldiciones, siempre hay alguien que se encuentra dispuesto a evitar el desastre absoluto, aunque sea una misión que le exija estar siempre moviéndose.


**EL PESO DE UN MUNDO**

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA JUNGLA DE SHURIMA**

"Gritos de desesperación… calor…intenso, ¿acaso me estoy quemando?, no… no siento dolor, escucho… explosiones, el cielo ¿A dónde se ha ido?, no hay árboles, no hay nubes, lo único que puedo divisar es un infernal fuego que esta consumiendo al mundo, llegué tarde…"

Era todo un sueño, de los que suele tener cuando toma pequeños descansos, esos descansos que lastimosamente lo privan de hacer lo que en realidad debe hacer, se encontraba sentado en un carruaje a través del extremo horizonte del desierto shurimano, giró su cabeza para poder ver sobre su hombro, encontrándose con el mar, entendió que se encontraba en la costa norte del continente, conocía la aldea a la que se dirigía, la aldea de Nashramae, aunque no debía perder mucho tiempo allí, estaba por esconderse el sol, no pudo evitar gruñir un poco, el tiempo no solía ser su mejor compañero, dos de los hombres que viajaban con él miraban con intriga el pergamino que llevaba, a pesar de ser indiferente hacia ellos, sabía muy bien que no debía involucrarse en ningún problema que le pudiera generar contratiempos, por lo que si estos llegasen a intentar ver el pergamino debía tomar sus medidas y borrarlos de la existencia, no se estaba volviendo particularmente frío, solo que su misión no es un juego y eso es lo que lo lleva a hacer lo que llegue a ser necesario.

-Pssst, oye – mencionó uno de los hombres - ¿Qué haces con ese pergamino tan grande?, te vas a romper la espalda – terminó con sarcasmo.

Se mantuvo en silencio, estaba por llegar a la aldea y no perdería el tiempo intentando hacer razonar a unos idiotas como esos, permaneció en silencio e inalterable, hasta que uno de los hombres intentó tocar el pergamino, el mago simplemente se apartó un poco acercándose al hombre que arriaba a las criaturas que empujaban el carruaje.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Crees que soy un ladrón? – preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa arrogante.

Igual que antes, no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte del mago, lo cual le llegó a dar un poco de rabia, no solo la manera en la que lo ignoraba, si no que era realmente inalterable, el hombre gruñó un poco para sí mismo y chirreó los dientes, luego miró al otro hombre y le asintió, el otro hombre se encontraba más alejado, pero lentamente fue abriéndose camino hasta estar justo al frente del otro hombre, velozmente ambos hombres se cubrieron la cara con unos harapos y sacaron unas cuchillas que tenían ocultas entre sus ropas.

-Será mejor que nos des ese pergamino, no quiero convertir esto en un asesinato, ¿me entiendes?

Se mojó un poco los labios resecos y decidió levantar su mirada

-Sus mentes simplemente no comprenderían esto – terminó por decir

Los hombres soltaron una fuerte carcajada y miraron luego incrédulos al mago.

-Déjate de bromas anciano y danos el maldito pergamino.

-No tengo que hacer nada – respondió con gran tranquilidad

El hombre de su lado intento apuñalarlo con la cuchilla, pero el mago de un rápido movimiento le tomo el brazo y lo sacó del carruaje, el otro hombre se abalanzó contra él, pero sin mucho esfuerzo se hizo a un lado y terminó por salir del carruaje y dando vueltas por la arena, regresó a su asiento nuevamente para poder descansar un poco más antes de llegar a la aldea más próxima, las personas que lo acompañaban demostraban estar acostumbrados a los saqueadores, porque simplemente desviaron la mirada e ignoraron lo que acababa de pasar, lo cual resultó más que conveniente para él. Luego de unas horas mas de camino, llegó finalmente a la aldea de Nashramae, bajó del carruaje y le dio unas monedas de oro al hombre como pagó por el viaje, subió su capucha y fue rumbo a la posada más cercana, como ya había anochecido, sabía muy bien que el próximo carruaje salía en la mañana, la idea de caminar solo por el desierto en la noche le parecía más como una misión suicida, además de que prefería tener que atenerse a las reglas del mundo y evitar usar sus poderes para teletransportarse, además tenía algo que atender en la mañana siguiente, había solicitado verse con alguien que de seguro le ayudaría en la búsqueda que necesitaba realizar. La posada como era de esperarse también hacía de taberna, por lo que habían algunos borrachos cantando y riendo con fuerza, de seguro no dormiría mucho con tanto escándalo, pero verdaderamente dudaba siquiera que fuer a dormir aquella noche, se acercó a la barra en donde se encontraba una bonita chica de cabello rubio, la cual le atendió con una sonrisa, el mago pidió una cerveza y luego alquiló dicha habitación, al llegar a ella, se dio cuenta que efectivamente las risas de los hombres llegaban a escucharse desde allí, aunque no le importó, había una polvorienta mesa en la habitación, sobre la cuál reposó el libro y la cerveza a un lado, se dispondría a leer dicho libro con la esperanza de encontrar la ubicación de la runa que estaba buscando, así permaneció por unas largas horas muy atento a cada palabra que el libro recitaba, la cerveza la había acabado hacia ya unas horas, se apartó un poco del libro y guio su mirada hacia la ventana, aun faltaban varias horas para que amaneciera, por suerte para él, el bullicio de afuera había desaparecido y podría tomarse con calma el resto de la noche.

"¿Porqué?, no es tarde aún, el mundo aún tiene salvación" desde la cima de una montaña vió como todo a su alrededor ardía, escuchó nuevamente esos gritos de desesperación clamando por una salvación "¿Cómo ocurrió?" se pregunto con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su misión había fallado y con ellos toda esperanza del mundo se había desvanecido, una voz grave y alterada le hizo saber de quien era la culpa, esa macabra sonrisa envuelta en llamas, su enemigo mortal, aquel que había sido consumido por el poder de una de las runas que el tanto ha luchado por encontrar… Brand.

Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que logró ver fue el polvoriento techo de la habitación, por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana le fue fácil predecir que ya había amanecido y que quizá, había dormido más de lo que debía, rápidamente tomó sus pertenencias y salió de la habitación, nuevamente cubrió su rostro con su capucha y le pagó todo a la joven que le había ayudado la noche anterior. Al salir de la posada recorrió unas calles en busca de alguien que aseguraba podría ayudarle, siguió caminando un poco mas por las arenosas calles, hasta que pudo ver la gigantesca sombra de la persona que estaba buscando, "Que suerte, pensé que me demoraría más", el mago sabía muy bien que ese hombre no tenía que permanecer mucho tiempo en una sola aldea, por cicatrices pasadas que lo marcaron para siempre, una vez se acercó dicho hombre enorme lo miró bajo su capucha, lo cual hizo distinguir el hocico que sobresalía de la capucha.

-Me alegra volverte a ver – dijo el mago cortésmente

-Lo mismo digo – asintió el otro – debemos irnos rápido

-Entendido

El hombre se levanto y comenzó a caminar lo que fue un movimiento casi automático el seguirlo, el camino que habían tomado llevaba a una de las salidas de la aldea, donde había un carruaje esperando por ellos.

-Como no supe a que horas te vería, alquile este carruaje – señaló el hombre con su voz casi gutural – despertaré al hombre y nos largaremos hacía la jungla de shurima.

Como dijo anteriormente, dentro del carruaje yacía dormido el que iba a llevarlos a la jungla, luego de unas palabras cruzadas entre ambos empezaron su travesía, lo cual les llevaría por lo menos unos dos o tres días, teniendo en cuenta que debían rodear una pequeña cadena de montañas, además si se llegarán a presentar tormentas de arena debían detenerse y esperar a que pasara, por suerte para ellos los días pasaron tranquilamente, a pesar de que por la condición del dueño del carruaje, este debía descansar en las noches, a diferencia de los otros dos, quienes demostraban tener un físico inalterable, en la mañana del último día, pasaron junto a un gran templo, que les recordaba un encuentro que tuvieron hacía años atrás.

-Es increíble pensar que nos conocimos hace varios años atrás, los cuales recuerdo vagamente.

-Es cierto – dijo el más grande bajando su capucha y dejando ver su rostro de chacal – pero más increíble es pensar todo lo que paso luego de eso

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con el emperador? – preguntó con curiosidad

\- Cayó por la traición de su sirviente más fiel, luego mi hermano se vio envuelto en una ira que siquiera podía controlar, los ascendidos restantes desaparecieron y bueno, ahora nos encontramos con la noticia de que Azir regresó de su tumba… contempla el legado de shurima y pierde la esperanza…

\- ¿Tan terribles han sido los últimos años para ti? - preguntó con cierta preocupación.

\- Bueno… - mostró una sonrisa – he encontrado a una de las descendientes legítimas de Azir, sin embargo, debido al renacer de él, su ritual de ascensión le permitió tener nuevos poderes.

\- ¿Una legítima descendiente del emperador?

-Lastimosamente no se encuentra interesada en convertirse en la emperadora y eso me llega a causar problemas, con el desbordado poder de Xerath y la liberación de mi hermano de la prisión todo está en mi contra, además de que actualmente parece viajar con una extranjera.

-Lamento escuchar eso viejo amigo, no me gustaría hacerte fallar tu misión, ¿Una forastera de dónde?

-Oh, por eso no te preocupes, tu misión tiene una repercusión mayor que una guerra civil por el control de shurima, si tú fallas todo en este mundo se volverá polvo, realmente nunca en mi vida había visto una mujer como esa forastera, era muy blanca y tenía lo que parecía ser una runa de una luna en la frente.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, si me fuera posible ayudarte lo haría, pero lastimosamente no puedo dejar ni por un segundo mi misión, en cuanto a la forastera, es en definitiva una mujer bastante interesante.

\- ¿Qué sucederá una vez encuentres todas las runas?

\- Desapareceré…

Las última palabras que el mago pronunció por alguna razón le llegaron a causar cierta tristeza, pero entendía el porqué, mientras haya alguien que conozca la ubicación de las runas, habrán personas dispuestas a buscarlo para saber toda la verdad sobre ellas y su gran poder, a veces el chacal solía preguntarse que hubiera pasado con Shurima si el ritual de ascensión hubiera sido olvidado, quizá la guerra que estaba por librar se vería muy lejana, pero no podía perder la concentración sobre lo que realmente está pasando.

-Allá está la jungla señor – dijo el dueño del carruaje

Aunque era posible ver que había una cordillera que separaba el desierto de la jungla, el mago sabía muy bien que eso no lo podía detener y que quizá usar su magia le ahorraría el tiempo de cruzar dicha cordillera, una vez tomó sus cosas se dispuso a canalizar su magia de teletransportación para llegar rápidamente al otro lado de dicha cordillera.

-Nos volveremos a ver… Ryze… el mago rúnico.

-Algún día lo volveremos a hacer, Nasus… el guardián de las arenas.

Luego de ofrecerse mutuamente una sonrisa, Ryze desapareció en un destello azul, "Y pensar que ese anciano cuerpo carga sobre sus hombros el peso del mundo entero"

* * *

**Notas del autor**

**Aquí empiezo otro fanfic, sé que primero debería terminar de escribir los que había empezado antes, pero quiero escribir sobre tantos campeones que definitivamente no puedo contenerme, no sé porque soy así pero buaaaaano, espero que les guste.**

**psdt: Esta historia esta escrita en la misma linea temporal que "una labor ancestral", si lo han leído entonces entenderan un poco mejor la conversación de Nasus con Ryze.**

**No siendo más, gracias por leer y que tengan una buena semana.**


End file.
